vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yurika Tatsumiya
Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Yurika Tatsumiya, Yurika-sama (by Munefuyu) Origin: Senshinkan Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Kanten User, Current head of the house of Tatsumiya, one of the Six Great Forces, Ruler of the sixth layer of the Dreamworld Powers and Abilities: Superhuman durability, Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Her Hadan allows her to passively rewrite other minds from several kilometers even while not activated), Information Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Technically immune to conventional damage due to being nothing more than a dream), Barrier Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Only within her home, can hear and see everything that happens through the walls of the house), Durability Negation, Can deal mental, spiritual, and conceptual damage, Possesses incredible willpower, resistance to Spiritual, Mental, Material, Spatial, Temporal, and Conceptual attacks Attack Potency: Human level (Has the strength of a normal human girl her age), can ignore conventional durability with her Hadan Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Street level (Is at least more durable than a regular human being), possibly higher with barriers. The nature of her existence makes it very hard to kill her. Stamina: Average Range: Several kilometers with Hadan (Can affect the minds of others at this range) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Does not possess any combat capabilities of her own and is physically weak in direct fighting. Her Hadan works faster in men than woman. In addition to that, one is who is in love with Yurika can be immune to the effects of her Hadan. The power of her Hadan will also not work effectively on those with low intellect. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Kei Seihan go no Kou:' Yurika’s Hadan, which is a form of mind control so powerful that its victims are unable to even notice that their actions are being controlled. This ability goes so far as to destroy and overwrite the soul, acting so quickly that it’s nearly impossible to perceive at all. Her control extends so far as to affect the likes of Nakiri Kuubou temporarily, stopping him from attacking her despite his bent towards destruction. This Hadan is also unique in that while it is classified as a Hadan, it uses three types of Kantan dream abilities, which is usually associated with and seen in those who possess Kyudan, emphasizing the precise control and power of Yurika’s strength as a user of Kanten. Her control grows even stronger if her victims confront her inside her house or if they’re drunk. Once her Hadan takes its full effect, any negative feelings her target(s) have towards her will quickly evaporate as her orders become absolute. Even if Yurika were to explain her Hadan’s effects to her victims and allow them to observe its effects while fully aware of its mechanisms, nothing would change as they are already under her thrall. This ability goes so far as to have a weaker version passively active at all times. But initiating its full effect allows her to instantly bring her targets under her complete control, forcing them to bow to her no matter how much they loathe her or simply telling them to die, a command which causes her victim’s body to be instantly destroyed along with their soul. This Hadan is far more effective on men, working much more quickly and is up to tens times as powerful against them. She can even strengthen the power of their connection to the dreamworld, keeping them trapped in that particular layer by preventing them from ever waking up, as if they were locked inside a children’s book that would never be opened again. Even Keira Gurdjieva, whose beast side enabled her to resist somewhat, suffered fractured bones and torn muscles from trying to disobey Yurika’s orders. However, there are several limitations to this ability of Yurika’s. For example, she cannot bend the mind and will of those who are in love in her, as they are already loyal to her (assuming her Hadan has not subjected them beforehand). In addition, this ability will also not work against those who either possess low intelligence or does not have a constant level of intellect, as was the case with Kuubou (who is essentially mindless with the only thought being to cause destruction around him) and Keira who was going between her normal mindset and that of her beast-like form. It is also less powerful against those of the same gender, working much better on males. However, this isn’t always the case as those such as Kurana Munefuyu, Narutaki Atsushi, and Dan Karuma were not shown to have fallen to her will. Even when boosted by the blood of a Rosei, those who possess an immense amount of willpower can resist the power of her activated Hadan (this being the case when Hiiragi Seijuurou was exposed to Yurika’s power and refused to submit to her even after his body was destroyed in the process). Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Senshinkan Category:Six Great Forces Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 10